Jiyuu
by erienna
Summary: Evolution, regression. Encore et toujours. Souffrance, mutilations. Le Hogyoku rêve, il rêve de liberté. Grimmjow rêve de puissance, beaucoup de puissance, pour être le Roi. Et le Hogyoku donne, encore, mais cette fois-ci c'est une promesse. Une promesse de chair, de sang, d'os. De vie. Et, surtout, de cette liberté tant espérée.
1. Chapter 1

_**Work it Harder Make it better**_

_**Do it faster Makes us stronger**_

_**More than ever, our work is**_

_**Never over.**_

_Las Noches, 180 ans avant la Guerre d'Hiver_

Le Sexta Espada fulminait. Ou plutôt, il était envahi d'une rage folle, animale, qui lui rongeait les os.

Plus fort. Il devait devenir plus fort ! Il ne laisserait personne le commander, il était le Roi ! Pour qui se prenait cet Aizen ? Une putain de Shinigami qui voulait dominer le Royaume des Hollows ? Qu'il aille en Enfer ! Ce chien arrogant allait mourir de sa main, plus jamais il n'aurait à subir une telle humiliation !

Le Roi Grimmjow hurla à la Lune, et désespéra de son silence habituel.

Pourquoi ? Des centaines d'années qu'il se battait pour atteindre la Lune, et jamais il n'avait pu la frôler ! Il avait dévoré des centaines d'humains, puis de Hollows, s'était battu, était un habitué des portes de la Mort, et rien ! Il n'était que Sixième, lui, le Roi ! Comment cet Aizen, fils de merde, pouvait-il prétendre à la toute puissance et le dominer, lui ? Grimmjow n'avait rien à perdre, aucunes attaches, quand il se lançait dans la bataille, c'était corps et âme !

Son cri de rage se transforma en énergie, puissante et brute. Il hurla encore plus fort, de tout son être, la colère n'ayant aucune limite. Soudainement, l'énergie accumulée explosa, devenant un cero des plus puissants, qui alla écraser toute l'aile Nord du Palais. Le Cero était secondé d'un grondement sourd, créant une onde de choc autour du bleuté. Une vague de poussière et de sable s'abattit sur le palais, puis les cris des blesses se mirent à retentir au loin. Grinnjow, choque, se dit qu'il s'était mis dans une sacrée merde. Grognant, il se rendit sur l'emplacement de l'aile, espérant tromper ainsi Aizen en « étant le premier sur les lieux pour sauver les victimes ! ».

De toute façon, dans cette aile, à part quelques dommages collatéraux, il n'y avait rien de particulier là-bas, sauf…

Le Roi déchu se stoppa, horrifié. Dans cette aile était placé…

_"Oh putain de bordel de merde."  
_

…_Le __**Hogiyoku.**_

* * *

**Néant.**

_La chose souffrait. Evolution, régression. Encore et toujours. Elle grandissait lentement, puis on lui arrachait quelque chose à chaque fois, et elle retournait à un stade inferieur de son évolution, constamment mutilée._

_Ce qu'on lui arrachait ne revenait pas. Jamais. Elle sentait ces autres « elles » dehors, là où elle n'était pas. Elle ne savait pas penser, ne pouvait distinguer autre chose qu'elle._

_Solitude. Temps. Destruction. Folie. Néant._

_Tout cela, elle le créait, le modelait, si bien que des créatures incomplètes se formaient en cette chose, gigantesque et infime à la fois, et ces créatures lui étaient implacablement volées, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Cette chose était incomplète, enfoncée dans des profondeurs innommables._

_Un sursaut d'énergie la frôle. Le silence a quelque chose d'étrange. Elle __**entend.**_

_C'est très loin. Infime. Mais la chose ressent la puissance. Elle se __**reconnait.**_

_Ça se rapproche. Peut-être quelque nanomètre, ou moins, elle ne sait pas, mais qu'importe, elle __**réagit.**_

_C'est à elle. En partie. Et ça hurle. Quelque chose lui manque. Comme elle. Ça lui appartient. C'est sa créature._

_Elle veut se rapprocher. Voir, toucher, sentir. Plus fort, plus vite, plus dur._

_Et la chose, dans un sursaut de brutalité désespérée, comme sa créature effrayée et esseulée, elle __**communique.**_

_Evolution. Explosion. Régression._

_Mais cette fois-ci, on ne lui a rien pris, elle a donné. Pour ne plus jamais être seule._

_Elle a un __**contact **__avec l'autre côté, l'inconnu._

_Alors, la chose se mit à penser. Réfléchir. __**Vivre.**_

* * *

Grimmjow avait mal. Terriblement. Il s'était approché du Hogiyoku, il voulait savoir s'il n'était pas endommagé, mais en son centre était conservé son cero, énergie pure qui luisait d'un éclat bleuté. Il en avait été fasciné.

Puis, il ne sut pourquoi, tout était devenu blanc, et une brûlure horrible lui avait enflammé le cœur. Quelque chose se déchira en lui, le faisant hurler de terreur. Il se sentit tomber mais le choc ne vient pas. Il sentit une force le vider, puis il fut plein d'une puissance supérieure à ce qu'il pouvait connaitre. Pendant un instant, il eut la crainte d'imploser, mais la puissance ne canalisa en son cœur. Le noir avait remplacé le blanc, ainsi qu'un silence profond.

_**Grimmjow.**_

Plus qu'un appel, c'était une plainte, retentissante, l'assourdissant.

Sa dernière pensée fut qu'il pour son désir, celui de devenir plus fort, et il eut l'impression d'être enfin comblé. Il s'évanouit.

Et, contre son corps plein de sang et de sueur, au niveau de la poitrine, se blottissait un minuscule bébé. Ce dernier se mit à respirer, avide de sensations et de vie.

La chose était enfin passée de l'autre côté.


	2. Chapter I

Pour commencer, lorsque j'ai imaginé cette histoire, j'ai remarqué qu'ielle contenait quelques ressemblances avec L'enfant Rouge et le Tigre Blanc (parenté de l'OC avec Grimmjow, issue du Hogyoku...) mais mon histoire reste quand même bien différente de celle de Benitsuki Tora. Voila voila, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Las Noches, peu avant le début de la guerre._

Le palais était silencieux, Arrancars comme Shinigamis déserteurs dormaient à point fermés. Seule une ombre se mouvait encore, se glissant dans la chambre de Gin Ichimaru, second du maitre de Las Noches. Habile, l'ombre se coula jusqu'au lit en silence, puis observa l'homme qui y dormait, ses cheveux d'argent encadrant son visage serein.

Elle sortit alors un coutelas de sa manche, et l'éleva au-dessus de l'homme, déterminée.

« Enfin…je touche le but ! »

Elle abattit violemment l'arme, un sourire victorieux étalé sur ses lèvres. Mais, tout aussi brusquement, Gin ouvrit les yeux, et stoppa sans difficulté la main de l'ombre.

_- Encore _raté, Jiyuu, quelle tristesse, neh ?

- Raaaaah !

Ladite Jiyuu tapa du pied, enragée.

- J'en ai marre ! _s'écria-t-elle_. Quelle injustice ! 3 ans que j'essaye, tu ne pourrais pas te laisser faire pour une fois ? Merde à la fin !

- Tu essayes de me tuer, et vu l'enthousiasme que tu y mets, j't'avoue que je n'ai pas trop envie de me faire poignarder…_soupira Gin_. Et puis, t'as vu l'heure ? On ne poignarde pas les gens à cette heure-là !

Sur cette dernière paroles, l'argenté se recoucha, gardant néanmoins un œil attendri sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci était rouge de colère, prête à répliquer, avant de pousser un dernier grondement rageur. Il rit, avant de lui faire une place dans son lit, n'ayant pas le cœur à la jeter hors de ses appartements.

Aussitôt, Jiyuu se colla contre lui, l'enlaçant, et le menaça :

- Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas me faire confiance ainsi, je suis la Sexta Espada j'te rappelle, je pourrais te tuer, hein.

- Sexta _bis, souligna le traitre._ Et puis si en trois ans tu t'es révélée incapable de me porter un coup, je ne m'inquiète pas trop !

Elle lui asséna une tape sur le crâne, ce qui le fit rire. Puis, mutine, elle frotta son nez contre son dos, ses mains baladeuses se promenant sur son corps. Puis, ce fut son corps entier qui se colla contre le sien, lui donnant de frissons. Elle se pencha à son oreille, la caressant de son souffle.

- N'empêche, je sais comment te faire flancher, mon petit Gin…_chuchota-t-elle_. Je sais _exactement _ce qui marche sur toi.

Une main prise dans ses cheveux argentés, l'autre parcourra son ventre, puis descendit plus bas, lentement. Gin, jusqu'à silencieux, frissonna, se retourna, l'empoigna violemment et bloqua ses bras. Il s'assit sur elle, ses pupilles bleues fixant la Sexta avec agacement.

- Ce que tu peux être fatigante quand tu t'y mets !

- Tu vois, tu réagis ! c'est si facile ! _S'esclaffa-t-elle._

Il secoua la tête, puis soupira. 180 putains d'années qu'il la supportait, il se sentait au bord de la rupture. Bordel, les autorités divines n'avaient-elles pas fait assez de dégâts avec ces Espadas complètement barges, il a fallu qu'ils rajoutent un numéro _bis _qui s'occuperait personnellement de son cas ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Jiyuu. Il est tard.

- Couchons ensemble.

Il la regarda de biais, indécis. Elle devait être stupide, hein ? Grimmjow avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur elle, il faudrait qu'il lui en touche un mot…ou alors, c'était de famille, d'essayer de coucher avec tout le monde –comme pouvait si bien faire Grimmjow.

Quoique. C'était tentant. Des yeux bleus électriques, identiques à ceux de son frère des cheveux en batailles, bleus eux aussi, qui tombaient sur ses épaules et son visage. Son masque partait du haut de son œil gauche pour rejoindre son front, quelques cheveux d'os se joignant aux bleus. Elle était plutôt jolie, bien foutue comme son frère, bien que ses attributs féminins restaient dans la norme.

Oui, Gin n'aurait pas dit non. Il avait développé une certaine affection pour cette gamine, et celle-ci en usait plus que trop. Elle profita de son inattention pour se soustraire à son emprise, et s'emparer de ses lèvres. L'argenté resta pétrifié quelques secondes, avant de la saisir par les hanches, la faisant gémir et redoublant ses caresses. Mais l'image de Rangiku envahit son esprit, et il sut qu'il ne pourrait aller plus loin sans avoir de remords. Or, Gin avait une liste de regrets plus longue que Shinzo lui-même. Il mit un terme au baiser, et serra dans ses bras Jiyuu.

- Désolé, Princesse, mais je suis le Roi des petites magouilles de ce genre, tu penses vraiment m'avoir comme ça ?

Elle soupira, se redressa et remit ses vêtements en ordre.

- J'aurais essayé ! Gin, Grimmjow et moi nous partons en reconnaissance, ordre du Seigneur Aizen. Alors, si tu ne me vois pas pendant quelques jours, pas la peine de t'inquiéter !_ Rit elle._

- J'espère que tu crèveras en route, marmonna Gin, le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller.

Elle haussa les épaules et disparu dans un Sonido, certainement pour rejoindre son frère. Il grogna, seul, le bas ventre douloureux. Bordel, pourquoi fallait-il que cette gamine chamboule ainsi son être ?

- GRIMMJOOOOOOOOOOOWWW !

- TA GUEEEEEEEEUUUUULE !

Je me suis stoppée net, étonnée. Grimmchou ne criait jamais fort le matin, il avait toujours la voix cassée à cause des hurlements de la veille, alors cette nuit c'était étonnant, surtout avec un volume sonore aussi haut. Je me suis assise à côté de lui, en le fixant avec obstinité. Au bout de quelques minutes, il daigna ouvrir un œil qu'il vissa sur moi. Je me suis demandé si par la force de sa colère, il serait capable de balancer un Cero avec ses yeux. Ce serait fun. Encore mieux que les regards que pouvait lâcher Ulquiorra.

- T'as quoi bordel ? _articula-t-il avec fureur._

- C'est fou cette politesse que tu possèdes dès ton réveil. Et ta repartie, aussi. Nous devons partir aussi, c'est l'heure.

Il grogna, se retourna comme prêt à se rendormir. Puis, à force de coups et de cheveux arrachés, il se leva enfin, et nous partîmes peu de temps après.

J'avais peu de souvenir. Tous les Arrancars se souvenaient de leurs plus sombres périodes, mais pas moi. Mon plus ancien souvenir est celui d'une chaleur ardente, celle de Grimmjow, ainsi que ses pupilles bleutés qui me regardait comme si j'étais la chose la plus effroyable du monde (ce qu'il a justifié par « c'est qu'tu m'as fait peur, à sortir comme ça d'mon corps, sale enflure »).

J'ai grandi à Las Noches, entouré de l'Armée du Seigneur Aizen, et il y a 30 ans, j'ai reçu le numéro 6bis, car bien que je ne possède pas de sabre, ma puissance « brute » et mon lien de parenté avec Grimmjow ont renforcé cette décision.

Gin a toujours été quelqu'un de proche pour moi. Il jouait, s'occupait de moi lorsque mon frère n'était pas là, et est mon confident le plus cher. De plus, je le trouve diablement sexy, mon renard d'argent… !

- Hé, la grosse ! Arrêtes de rêvasser et dépêches toi ! J'veux taper du Hollow moi !

- Quooooiiii ? Il veut bouffer de mon pied la grande bleutée ?

- Fermes-la j't'ai dit ! _Hurla mon frère se saisissant de mon col._

- Ah oui ? Sinon quoi ? Le chat va sortir ses griffes ?

- Vous ne pouvez tout simplement partir en mission dans le silence ? _Nous glissa une voix froide._

Aah, cet Ulquiorra… Grimmchou me relâcha en grognant et lui jeta un sale regard, avant de l'insulter copieusement, avec sauvagerie, ses cheveux éparpillés autour de son visage, et je le trouvais beau. Vraiment. Quelque chose dans cette brutalité, cette animalerie le rendait spécial et il en profitait bien…Au fond de moi, j'étais très fière d'être sa sœur –mais il peut courir pour que je lui avoue. Il est déjà suffisamment prétentieux comme ça.

- Pourquoi t'es là toi ? _Asséna ma panthère_. T'veux t'battre ?

- Ca fait des siècles que tu le plombes avec ça. T'es attiré par lui pour le faire chier comme ça ?

Ulquiorra soupira et, tout en me jetant un regard lourd, il me questionna.

- Où allez-vous ?

- Mission de reconnaissance ! On va voir si un Vasto Lorde mérite l'attention de Notre Seign-

- Que dalle ! _me coupa le bleuté._ J'vais chasser du Hollow, moi ! et puis c'est quoi toutes ces questions ? On va te manquer, p'tite souris ? _Se moqua-t-il._

Ulquiorra l'ignora et se tourna résolument vers moi, soupirant.

- Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de missions de reconnaissance, en ce moment, et c'est toujours vous qui y êtes assignés.

- Normal. Je suis la meilleure.

- Ca ce saurait…

- La ferme ! Ulquiorra, tu me parais bizarre, on dirait presque que tu t'inquiètes, la…

Il eut l'air de nous sonder, mais se contenta de se détourner, et de partir après nous avoir chuchoté un « Ce n'est pas grave. Bonne mission. »

Nous nous sommes fixés, sourcils froncés, puis avons laissé tomber. Peut-être que notre Cuarto était somnambule. Ou paranoïaque. « Ou stupide ! »

Il parait que nous sommes en guerre, Grimmjow me l'a chuchoté il y a deux nuits juste avant de s'endormir. Je ne connais pas la guerre, mais ça m'a l'air amusant selon la plupart des Espadas. Paraitrait-il que nous irions dans le monde des Humains, j'en avais tellement envie ! Je ne connaissais rien d'autre que les murs fermés du Palais, et bien que celui-ci soit immense, je voulais découvrir d'autres choses. Plus petite, le Seigneur Aizen me contait nombres d'histoires sur les Shinigamis, les Hollow, et tous les massacres perpétrés par ces deux camps…quand je le quittais, j'étais vidée et j'avais la tête emplie de toutes ces histoires, des étoiles dans les yeux, fascinée par les talents d'orateur de mon Seigneur. Je m'imaginais plus tard être une combattante d'exception, la Primera Espada dont mon maître serait fier !

- Gin ?

Le susnommé frissonna. Il détestait cette voix doucereuse d'Aizen elle annonçait toujours une menace. Il s'avança néanmoins vers le traître, son sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, Kaname le fixant –du moins, il en donnait l'impression.

Le Brun, installé sur sa terrasse personnelle, celle qui dominait tout le palais, souriait. Il détestait ce sourire, celui d'un homme sur, vainqueur, et riant d'avance du mal qu'il allait faire.

- Oui, « maitre » ? _Siffla-t-il avec ironie._ _Kaname voulut le réprimander, mais le regard de son Seigneur l'en dissuada._

- Il n'y a pas de mal, Kaname. Tu connais le sens de l'humour _particulier _de notre Gin. _Il se tourna vers l'argenté_. Tu sais ce que m'a rapporté Menoly, en même temps que mon thé, hier après-midi ? La jeune Jiyuu lui a parlé d'une chose dérangeante…elle était apparemment sous l'effet de l'alcool, et tentait de faire une blague, mais...

- Mais ? _Répondit Gin, inquiet. _

- Mais, selon elle, «_ si_ les Shinigamis sont aussi vicieux _qu'on le croit_, alors comment le Seigneur Aizen, Maitre Kaname et Gin ont fait pour tenir aussi longtemps au milieu de ces démons ? Moi, je dis qu'il faut être encore plus méchant pour s'en sortir ! »

Un silence s'abattit sur la terrasse. Gin garda son visage indiffèrent, bien que sa respiration s'était coupée.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'inquiétant…cela nous montre la foi qu'elle vous porte ! un peu comme cette petite Hinamori, neh ? _Glissa-t-il, ses paupières légèrement entrouvertes._

Le brun se tourna vers lui, et sa pression spirituelle s'abattit sur le renard, qui hoqueta. Il était devenu plus fort, encore…puis, le traitre se trouva face à lui, son poignet retenu dans sa main. Il sentit Aizen serrer, et retint avec le plus grand mal un cri, ce qui arracha un sourire à Sosuke.

- Mais, vois-tu, ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de Jiyuu, _chuchota-t-il, écrasant de plus en plus fort le poignet de sa victime._ Je ne veux pas…qu'elle réfléchisse. Un soldat n'a pas besoin de ça, au contraire, cela pourrait lui porter préjudice…tu comprends, Gin ? Parce qu'une fois que l'idée est insufflée dans les rangs, alors que se passera-t-il ?

Gin ne répondit pas, se tortillant pour échapper au mégalomane. Il commençait à percevoir ou il voulait en venir, ce qui l'inquiétait au plus haut point.

- Après tout, une jeune Arrancar est si facilement influençable. Ce serait regrettable qu'un beau jour sa question se transforme en « Si les Shinigamis sont aussi vicieux que l'on croit, alors Kaname, Gin et Aizen le sont forcément, non ? QU'est-ce qui les différencie ? Peut-être que eux aussi, ils nous feront du mal ! » Et que se passera-t-il, si jamais cette question est balancée à voix haute, que pensera mon armée ? Ils se mettront à réfléchir, à tenter de se soustraire, et c'est l'escalade ! Alors, Gin, voilà ce que tu vas faire : tuer dans l'œuf ces prémices de réflexion. Je ne tolèrerais aucune exception, est-ce clair ?

Il relâcha la pression, et sa victime souffla de soulagement. Il ne pourrait pas utiliser sa main avant plusieurs jours, il le savait. Mais ce qui le faisait le plus souffrir était la menace qui planait au-dessus de sa Jiyuu, cette fillette qu'il avait vu grandir depuis presque 200 ans. Alors, après Rangiku, Aizen voulait aussi lui prendre Jiyuu ? Il en était hors de question.

- Je ne peux accepter ça, continua le souverain. Tu comprends, Gin ? Je vais lui montrer que les Shinigamis sont les pires. Je veux que tu l'envoies à Soul Society.

Le silence incompréhensif de ses subordonnés lui répondit, et Sosuke se dit qu'il aimait vraiment les effets qu'il pouvait faire.

- Une Arrancar en territoire ennemi à l'aube d'une guerre, quoi de mieux pour accélérer les choses ? D'un côté, sa mort attisera la haine de mon Armée (considères la comme une martyre), et cela précipitera la mort de nos chers Shinigamis. Et, si jamais elle survit, elle pourra témoigner des exactions que lui auront fait subir la Soul Society (comme Mayuuri sait faire) et remotivera les troupes ! Alors, Gin, débarrasse-moi en. Vous pouvez disposer.

Gin ne put se relever tout de suite. L'ordre qu'il venait de recevoir ne pouvait être réalisable.

_Non. Non. Pas encore une fois._

Aizen ne pouvait pas lui reprendre quelqu'un ! Il lui avait suffisamment fait du mal, c'était trop ! Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il ainsi sur lui ? Qu'avait-il fais aux Dieux ? Jiyuu, sa petite Jiyuu, lui qui l'avait tenue dans ses mains à sa naissance !

Seul sur la terrasse, Gin interrogea la Lune, se remémorant.

_Grimmjow, ensanglanté, allongé sur le sol. Ses mains étaient crispées sur son cœur, ces immenses mains qui serraient quelque chose contre lui._

_Les fluctuations d'énergies lui indiquaient que le Hogyioku venait de « recracher » un nouveau-né. Mais où était-il ? Il ne voyait que Grimmjow qui gémissait, le corps agité de soubresauts. Il s'approcha avec lenteur de l'Espada, la pression spirituelle de l'artefact diminuant progressivement. Gin comprit alors, en découvrant ce petit bébé collé contre Grimmjow, qu'il venait d'assister à la naissance d'un nouvel allié._

…

_- Alors, Szayel, que peux-tu me dire sur l'enfant ?_

_- C'est assez étrange. Cette…chose est née de la Fusion du Hogyioku et de Grimmjow –actuellement, l'état du Sexta tend à s'améliorer. C'est la première fois que cela arrive, d'habitude pour « comprendre » l'être vivant qui est à ses côtés, il faut que ce dernier soit « incomplet », afin de pouvoir « combler » son âme et lui permettre d'atteindre son stade ultime. Ici, c'est une nouvelle possibilité qui s'amorce : si cette chose est issue d'un stade ultime et du Hogyioku, alors serait-elle une facette d'un stade d'évolution plus élevé ? Ou au contraire, une simple erreur qui mourra d'ici quelques temps ? de plus, le souhait le plus cher de l'être vivant en question est souvent ce qui lui permet d'être « complet » et est représenté dans sa Resureccion, par exemple. Si nous suivons ce point de vue, cela voudrait-il dire que cette chose est le souhait en lui-même, et -_

_- Szayel, prend une pause quand tu parles. Ça devient vite lassant._

_L'Octavo déglutit, et se tut, ne voulant pas fâcher son Créateur. Celui-ci était penché au-dessus du bébé, qui dormait à poings fermés. Peu à peu, son masque se formait, figne ligne d'os posé à même la peau. Si fragile._

_- Il faut cependant que je vous parle d'une chose, Seigneur…_

_- Continue, mais sois bref._

_- Eh bien, d'habitude, on « retire » quelque chose au Hogyioku une fois qu'il a « assimilé » ou « compris » l'être vivant. Or, selon les fluctuations, le Hogyioku aurait plutôt… « donné »...à Grimmjow et le résultat serait ce… bébé._

_- Donné ?_

_Les trois hommes présents dans le laboratoire se figèrent. Sosuke se tenait au-dessus du berceau provisoire, sa main a quelque centimètre de la tête du bébé, comme s'il comptait la lui arracher. Il resta immobile quelque instants, son autre main serrée sur le berceau, le déformant._

_- Es-tu en train de me dire, Szayel, que le Hogyioku aurait, pas le plus grand des hasards, compris son propre souhait, et aurait « donné » à Grimmjow le pouvoir de se « compléter » lui-même ?_

_- Hein ? Alors le Hogyioku voulait un marmot ? S'exclama Gin, surpris._

_- C'est...plus complexe, Monsieur. Continua Szayel. A mon humble avis, lorsque le Hogyioku comble un être vivant, il…il lui prend aussi quelque chose._

_- Et quel serait ce quelque chose, cher Espada ?_

_- La pensée. _

_Cette fois, Aizen serra le berceau et d'un mouvement violent, le jeta contre le mur, qui se fractura. Kaname, Gin et le scientifique sursautèrent horrifiés. Mais, lorsque qu'Aizen se retourna, il tenait plaque contre lui le bébé dans sa main droite. Ce dernier le regardait avec dévotion, parfaitement réveillé._

_- Le Hogyioku n'est pas __**vivant. **__Il ne pense __**pas**__, il obéit à la volonté de son Maître, __**moi. **__C'est clair ?_

_Tous trois gardèrent le silence, têtes baissées, car leur Seigneur n'attendait pas de réponse._

_Gin lui, souriait. Aizen était en colère, ce qu'il n'avait vu que très peu dans sa vie. Quand il se mettait en colère ainsi, c'était lorsqu'il n'était pas sûr de lui._

_La pensée du Hogyioku qui s'assemble avec l'Espada le moins conciliant de son Armée, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : le Hogyioku n'était pas totalement sous la coupe d'Aizen. Mieux : il avait sa propre volonté, celle qui entrait en __**contradiction **__avec Aizen, et était enfouie dans ce bébé. Parfait, c'était parfait, il ne pouvait tomber sur un meilleur allié !_

_- Nous allons le garder en vie. Faites-le passer pour la sœur de Grimmjow –Szayel, tu n'avais pas vu que c'était une fille ? Je veux la voir évoluer. Elle pourrait m'être très utile. Renforcez moi la surveillance du Hogyioku plus personne ne s'en approche. _

_Les serviteurs du Roi disparurent en un instant, le laissant seul avec l'enfant._

_- Quant à toi…je vais t'appeler Jiyuu. Liberté. Ça t'ira à ravir, petite créature conditionnée pour me servir…_

_Le bébé le fixa de ses yeux bleus, gazouillant pour la première fois, comme pour donner son accord._


	3. Chapter 3

- Tu traines encore, Grimmjow ! Si ça continue tu vas finir par rouiller !

Mon frère grogna ce que je pris pour des insultes, essoufflé. Cela me surprenait, nous utilisions le Sonido depuis seulement quelques kilomètres, il n'aurait pas dû avoir un quelconque signe de fatigue…je l'ai attendu quelques secondes, soupirant.

- Grimm… tu ne veux pas que... ?

- Hors de question, _tempêta-t-il_. J'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour une stupide course ! Tiens, prend Pantera, et avance. Si jamais tu tombes sur des Menos, tu en auras plus besoin que moi. Moi je vais observer le paysage, afin de...m'imprégner de tout ça, t'vois…genre comme ça, j'pourrais surprendre ces p'tits enfoirés de Hollow !

- ..Ah.

- Comprendre la nature, l'assimiler, ne faire qu'un avec elle, comme un vrai prédateur, t'vois ?

- Un prédateur écolo ? Ah, très crédible, hein. Surtout avec ce…_paysage_ un peu désertique et vide. Surtout dans ces terres basses, avec tous ces échos, on n'entend jamais d'assez loin ces enfoirés qui-

- DEGAGE !

Le Roi regarda filer sa sœur avec Pantera, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il aimait bien lui faire peur, quand elle déguerpissait, elle lui rappelait ce petit lapin qui avait été sa première victime en tant qu'Hollow. Ca le rendait un peu nostalgique.

Sûr de ne plus être dans son champ de vision, il s'affaissa contre un rocher, la respiration lourde. A gauche de son cœur, là ou une cicatrice en forme d'étoile (due à la naissance de Jiyuu), s'étalait une marque noire, qui s'agrandissait peu à peu. Ses petites veines ressortaient, noircies, malade. Il toussa un peu, puis poussa un râle de douleur.

Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, il le savait. Jiyuu lui aspira toute son énergie au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandissait. Très vite…très vite, il se fera totalement bouffé par sa sœur, et se dessechera comme une vieille plante.

Jiyuu était née en lui volant quelque chose, un bout de son âme et cette dernière, malade, mourrait à petit feu. Grimmjow savait très bien qu'elle était la solution à son problème, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Pour survivre, il devait dévorer son âme, ou il subirait une régression, retournerait à l'état de stupide Hollow, avant de disparaitre, consumé par lui-même (d'une certaine façon). Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus se « recharger » en utilisant sa sœur, cet être qui était sorti de son propre corps par sa volonté et celle du Hogyioku, c'était la seule personne que Grimmjow ne voulait détruire…

Il maudit encore une fois ce satané Hogyioku, qui n'avait su l'écouter et le comprendre : comment pourrait-il devenir plus fort si la seule chose qui lui donnait l'accès à cette puissance était aussi sa régression ?

Pourquoi tout était si complique ? Il ne voulait pas mourir, certainement pas, mais sacrifier sa sœur… ? Jiyuu était sa force, celle qui lui donnait la volonté de résister à Aizen. Jamais il ne pourrait lui faire le moindre mal !

Epuisé, Grimmjow ferma les yeux, rêvant. Et, à côté de son cœur, la marque noire s'agrandissait, l'empoissonnant.

La jeune Espada s'éclatait. Vraiment. Elle s'était trouvé des Menos Grande, et avait bien ri avec Pantera.

La Sexta bis ne possédait pas de sabre car son essence spirituelle étant quasiment identique à celle de son frère, Pantera la reconnaissait comme son « maître », car c'était aussi une partie de son âme qui alimentait le zanpakuto…bien que son changement physique soit légèrement diffèrent (un corps plus petit fait d'os noir, des pattes de félin, et un masque sur le visage). Elle riait fort, explorait la caverne avec une grâce féline, Pantera luisant sous l'éclat de la Lune.

Elle aimait sa forme de Resureccion, elle se sentait enfin pleine, elle avait l'impression d'être comblée.

Soudain, Jiyuu perçut une énergie spirituelle un peu plus bas, différente de ce qu'elle connaissait. A dire vrai, ce n'était pas un Hollow ou un soldat de l'Armée d'Aizen. Intriguée, elle s'approcha en catimini, abandonnant sa Resureccion pour plus de discrétion. Sous elle, à une vingtaine de mètres, allongé dans le sable, quelque chose bougeait. Elle sauta de son perchoir et s'accrocha à des stalagtiques pour mieux l'observer.

C'était un homme, indéniablement. Il portait une fourrure et un masque d'Hollow mort. Elle inspira, et l'odeur de l'inconnu lui piqua le nez. Un mélange d'Hollow et…

Jiyuu hoqueta, les yeux écarquillés c'était un Shinigami ! Un foutu Shinigami sur _leur _territoire, et qui masquait son odeur par celles d'Hollows morts !

Ecœurée, elle se laissa tomber et s'écrasa sans aucun bruit derrière le Shinigami blessé. Elle brandit Pantera, prête à le tuer, mais soudainement son corps se plia en deux, comme soufflé par un coup de poing.

_**NON.**_

Quelle était cette force ? Jiyuu était écrasée, et sa main lâcha d'elle-même son sabre. Le Shinigami sursauta et se retourna, déployant ses dernières forces pour lever son Zanpakuto.

Cette volonté…elle avait l'impression qu'elle la faisait plier, lui interdisant toutes objections, telle une main de fer capable de la broyer.

_**Je refuse.**_

Elle cria, les mains sur la tête. Il n'y avait personne dans les environs, elle sentait sa tête prête à exploser. Le Shinigami la jaugea du regard, avant de s'enfuir. Jiyuu n'avait pas vu son visage, prise de vertiges et la vision floue. A qui appartenait cette voix ? Rauque, cassée, comme si c'était les premiers mots qu'elle prononçait...

Une chape de plomb s'écroula sur ses épaules. Elle tomba à genoux, submergée par cette force.

_**Jiyuu. **_

_C'est un petit enfant. Il est froid, et ses cheveux marron cachent son visage. Il a la peau très pâle, presque translucide, qui jure avec sa longue cape blanche. Puis il se transforme, ses bras tombent et à la place pousse des tentacules. Son corps s'allonge, et bientôt c'est un monstre hybride, une pieuvre à tête humaine qui lui fait face. Le monstre grossit, encore et encore, et explose. Aussitôt, il se reconstitue, d'abord cellules, puis os, et enfin ce même garçon, qui lève la tête. Ses orbites sont vides. Et tout ce qui s'y reflète, c'est le Néant._

_C'est horrible et fascinant à la fois. La créature est en constant évolution, mais c'est comme une limite lui était imposée, et qu'elle ne sait choisir la forme qui lui convient. Alors, elle copie et bientôt, Jiyuu fait face à une Jiyuu noire, aux orbites vides._

_**Jiyuu, réveilles toi. Sors de ce rêve, il faut que tu évolues. Ne le laisse pas te voler ton esprit, Jiyuu. Réveilles toi !**_

- Jiyuu ! Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Réveilles toi, nom de Dieu !

Grimmjow, apeuré, secoue sa sœur avec énergie. Alors qu'il se sentait sombrer dans l'inconscience, son instinct avait hurlé, le réveillant. Il avait appelé Jiyuu, et son anxiété était montée lorsque le silence lui avait répondu avec ironie. Quand il l'avait trouvée, convulsant… Il se sent plus sa pression spirituelle, c'est comme si elle n'existait pas, une enveloppe charnelle vide. Et, pour la première fois, Grimmjow ressent la peur. Il n'aime pas ça, il angoisse, et ses secousses répétées risquent plus de la blesser qu'autre chose. Puis, il sent ses petits bras s'agripper à son cou, et il soupire de soulagement. Sa pression spirituelle est de nouveau détectable, sa sœur n'est pas blessée ! Le Sexta referme ses puissants bras sur sa petite sœur, sa tête enfouie dans ses cheveux, lui ordonnant de ne plus jamais recommencer. Mais Jiyuu ne répond pas. Elle tremble et s'agite. Le bleuté se rend compte qu'elle est glacée, alors qu'elle a toujours été une chaudière, comme lui.

- Bordel, qu'est-ce t'as foutu encore ? Me fais plus jamais ça !

- La, la, la, juste la ! Oh Grimm, le pauvre, c'est horrible, horrible…

- De quoi tu parles ? _Chuchota-t-il, perdu._

- Evolution, toujours, toujours, et puis la limite, on lui arrache tout, encore, encore…

- Calme-toi ! Respire, je suis là, il t'arrivera rien, calme-toi…

Comprenant qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de sa sœur dans cet état, il dû se contenter de la rassurer. Il serra les dents, anxieux. Serait-ce un détraquement nerveux ? L'avait-on attaqué ? Ou alors…

Horrifié, il sera un peu plus fort le corps de la petite contre lui : si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait, alors Jiyuu était en danger. Si jamais Aizen avait vent de cet incident, alors…

Non ! Il ne le laisserait pas faire ! Aizen lui avais déjà tout pris, il refuse de lui laisser Jiyuu ! Il se battrait, coûte que coûte !

Finalement, peut-être qu'il n'aura pas besoin de faire un choix entre lui et sa sœur…

Celle-ci s'accrochait désespérément à son cou, et il comprit que tout ce dont avais besoin Jiyuu, c'était lui. Il était une partie d'elle, lui, la Destruction, qui avait donné la vie. Non, jamais il ne la laissera à Aizen. Il était le Roi, il allait le prouver !

Et, au fond, tout au fond de l'âme de Jiyuu si troublée, le Hogyioku se développa. 180 ans, à dormir au fond de cet Espada, lui avait permis de lentement se ressourcer. Il ne voit pas, n'entend pas, mais a _senti. _Il a puisé dans cette force, celle qui lui a permis de donner vie à son hôte, si bien que l'âme parenté à la gamine en avait pâti. Qu'importe, il pouvait parler. Oh, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait au dehors, il avait voulu tester son emprise, et était satisfait du résultat_. _Et bien que cela lui ai coûté de se vider totalement, il était déterminé à garder cette faculté. Il s'enferma dans les profondeurs de son hôte pour se reposer, attentif aux moindres changements de pression spirituelle.

Il _veillait._

* * *

- Ggioooooooo !

- Jiyuuuuuu !

L'air stupide et béat, nous nous jetâmes dans une étreinte passionnée, pleurant sur notre rupture de quelques jours.

- Tu m'as tellement manquéeee ! Pleura mon adorable chat.

- Toi aussii !

D'un même cri, nous avons invoqué les Dieux pour que plus jamais nous ne soyons encore séparés.

Ggio est un Fraccon de l'Espada Secundo, et un de mes amis les plus chers. Nous passons nos journées à dormir dans les arbres (et à nous battre), avons des caractères identiques, ce qui nous a rapprochés.

Ggio est, comme moi, un grand rêveur. Son plus grand rêve était d'aller dans le monde des Humains, là où il est mort. Il ne se souvient pas de l'endroit, seulement d'un grand lac, avec une plage de galet. Il remercie d'ailleurs le Seigneur Aizen de lui avoir donné sa force, car cela lui donne les capacités de retourner sur le lieu de sa mort. C'était très poétique, mais comment retourner dans un endroit dont on ne connaissait pas l'emplacement ?

On me tapota la tête, et je sentis Grimmjow disparaître dans un Sonido (certainement pour faire un rapport au Seigneur Aizen). Il est en colère, je le sens bien ces derniers jours ont étés particulièrement tendus, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi sombre. Je m'étais remis de cet incident étrange, mais lui… j'entends, la nuit, sa respiration sifflante…Je sens quand sa température est plus basse… Et puis, Grimmjow, c'est un chat : quand c'est malade, c'est encore plus chiant que d'habitude (quand ça daigne être un minimum sociable).

- Ggio me fixa avec surprise, et je me figeai.

Quoi ? Ma queue est sortie ? _Le questionnai-je, me retournant pour vérifier._

Je ne sais pas si les mêmes problèmes existent chez les Shinigamis, mais les jeunes Arrancar qui ont atteint leur stade ultime, des problèmes de pression spirituelle apparaissaient par exemple, un Arrancar qui possède une Resureccion animale pouvait mal contrôler son corps et sa puissance et se retrouver avec une queue de chat, des cornes, des ailes…sans que cela ne soit voulu. Moi, dans des situations de stress, une queue bleue nuit prenait forme dans le bas de mon dos (mon frère, lui, trouvait très drôle de se balader avec ses oreilles de Félin dans tout Las Noches, ça attirait l'attention et ça plaisait aux filles). De ce fait, la plupart des gens ici pouvaient déceler mes mensonges avec ma queue, et j'étais sujette aux moqueries de Grimmjow et Gin. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est dur d'être un Arrancar de nos jours.

- Non...il y a quelque chose de nouveau chez toi…_lâcha Ggio, suspicieux._

- Ah ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. _Mentis-je avec conviction._

D'un geste soudain, il attrapa ma queue, la serrant entre ses mains de fer.

- Gyaaaaaah ! Tu me fais maaaaal !

- Tu ne vois toujours pas de quoi je parle, hum ? _Il tordit ma superbe queue, tandis que j'essaye de me soustraire à son emprise, hurlant à plein poumons_.

Bon, il ne me faisait pas si mal que ça, mais je voulais qu'il laisse tomber ces questions au plus, et brailler peut être un excellent moyen pour l'en détourner. Effectivement, il me relâcha pour se boucher les oreilles, me fusillant du regard. J'ai ri, victorieuse. Les Jaggerjack étaient connus pour leur puissance vocale.

La première nuit avait été la plus compliquée. Je n'arrivais pas à me réchauffer, même collée contre mon frère. J'avais été envahie de cauchemar, mais surtout…

_**C'est quoi ? Ca attaque ? Ennemi ?**_

Il y avait cette voix dans ma tête. Elle s'était manifestée pour la deuxième fois la veille, et j'avais l'impression d'entendre un petit enfant parler, m'effrayant. Elle parlait tout le temps (du moins essayait), comme si tous mes gestes étaient enregistrés, analysés. Je sentais bien que cette voix n'était pas méchante, mais je me demandais si je n'étais pas folle…elle ne faisait jamais des phrases complètes, comme si c'était ses premiers mots la plupart du temps, c'était des choses incompréhensibles, des borborygmes de phrases. Lorsque j'en avais parlé à mon frère (ou plutôt quand il m'avait surprise hurler des « Ta gueule ! » dans le vide), il avait souri, de son sourire carnassier, et m'avait expliqué que c'était peut-être bien mon zanpakuto qui me parlait.

Mouais. Si mon zanpakuto est un être stupide incapable de s'exprimer, je préfère encore devenir une humaine insignifiante que subir cette humiliation.

_Non, ça ami stupide qui pense faire mal. Comme toi._

_**J'aime pas le mal.**_

_Woah, première phrase complète ! Tu t'améliores dis-moi !_

N'obtenant pas de réponse, je me suis reconcentrée sur mon ami, qui voulait qu'on aille s'entrainer. Je l'ai suivi, heureuse. On vivait tous simplement, à dormir, s'entrainer, boire et faire des blagues stupides dont les victimes étaient les serviteurs (ou Nnoitra). J'aimais cette vie, celle que notre Seigneur nous avait offerte, et je lui serais fidèle jusqu'au bout pour le remercier. C'était un homme bien, qui avait des principes et une éthique. Je l'aimais comme on aime un père.

_**Père ? Quoi c'est ?**_

_Essaye de faire une vraie phrase, pour voir._

_**Un père…c'est quoi ?**_

_On y arrive ! Un père, c'est l'homme qui te protège, qui t'élèves et qui s'occupe de toi. Le seigneur Aizen a pris soin de nous, a guéri nos blessures, comblé nos vides et nous a élevés au rang d'égal avec les Shinigamis. _

_**Protéger…moi protéger…**_

_Qui ?_

Le silence me répondit, encore une fois. Drôle de Zanpakuto, n'empêche.

Ggio et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la salle d'entraînement, déterminés à nous en foutre plein la gueule.

Grimmjow ruminait. Merde ! Pourquoi maintenant ? Il savait très bien que cette voix n'était pas le zanpakuto de la petite, mais cet incident n'était censé ne jamais se produire ! Szayel lui avait certifié, cette _chose _devait pourrir puis disparaitre de l'âme de sa sœur !

Le bleuté souffrait. Il était déchiré, torturé pour la première fois de sa vie. Il se savait à la limite, et avait de plus en plus de mal à refuser de « puiser » de l'énergie au sein de sa sœur. Un peu, juste un peu, un rien, elle ne souffrirait pas, et la _chose _se bougerait certainement le cul pour aider Jiyuu… après tout, elle ne voulait pas mourir, et la vie de Jiyuu était aussi la sienne…

Il tournait en rond depuis des heures, perdu. Il se retrouva dans l'aile C, celle ou Gin et Tosen avaient leurs appartements. A cette heure, plus personne ne trainait dans le bâtiment, il était seul.

Il avait besoin de parler, de comprendre et Grimmjow savait _exactement _où aller pour trouver des réponses.

Gin se réveilla à cause du froid, ce qui l'étonnait un peu les pièces étaient suffisamment chauffées pour toute une vie. Il ouvrit un œil, paresseux, et soupira en remarquant la fenêtre donnant sur sa petite terrasse ouverte. Il ne voulait pas se lever, mais le froid fut le plus fort. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et remarqua un éclat bleuté contre son mur. Intrigué, il pénétra sur la terrasse, frissonnant.

- Il fait beaucoup trop froid pour une visite nocturne mon petit chat, _se moqua-t-il avec une moue triste._ On s'amusera mieux à l'intérieur, tu sais !

- Fermes la,_ murmura Grimmjow_. J'suis v'nu pour parler.

Le Sexta fumait une cigarette, blanche et longue, ce qui surprit le traître. Allons bon, ou avait-il pu trouver ça ?

- C'est Szayel, _répondit Grimmjow à la question muette de Gin._ J'en fumais quand j'étais humain, alors je lui ai demandé de m'en fabriquer. Nostalgie, certainement…

Il tira sur la tige de tabac, puis expira longuement la fumée, adossé contre le mur. Gin comprit que cela était grave, vu les traits durs du Sexta.

- Dis-moi Grimmjow, comment va ta perte ?

- Elle augmente_, répondit-il avec calme._

- Oh…

Ils se turent, le regard fixé sur la Lune. La lune, si haute, inaccessible, loin de toutes les guerres…le félin aurait voulu y envoyer sa sœur, il aurait été sûr qu'elle y soit en sécurité.

- Ça a commencé. _Grimmjow chuchotait, par simple prudence ou par peur, il ne saurait dire_. Il lui _parle._

Gin perdit son sourire et frissonna. Il savait que ce moment devait arriver, mais ça lui semblait tellement rapide… il se souvenait encore de la petite Jiyuu, entre ses jambes il la faisait rire avec ses boules d'énergies lumineuses, de simples sorts de Kido mais qui la fascinait comme jamais…

Où était passée l'innocence ? Les rires ? Gin n'entendait plus, ne voyait plus toutes ces couleurs, il n'y avait que ce blanc morbide, ce sable terne qui lui brulait les pieds, et le sourire froid d'Aizen. La guerre et le sang dominaient Las Noches, la violence et les intérêts remplaçaient les bons sentiments qui animaient d'ordinaire une âme.

Et la Lune, si loin, si grande, si calme. Alors, levant bien haut la tête, Gin lui cracha à la figure, la défiait. De quel droit se permettait-elle de les juger, cette belle Lune si pure ? Pourquoi ne restait-elle que simple spectatrice ? Elle aurait pu écraser Aizen, le réduire en poussières, mais elle lui laissait cette responsabilité, lui qui endossait les pires rôles pour sauver son peuple d'une mort certaine. Et c'était tellement injuste ! Lui, il aurait voulu s'enfuir avec Rangiku, disparaitre dans un monde étranger de tous ces vices, loin des autres. Il était prêt à abandonner, lâcher prise. Et Jiyuu était apparue, avec ses sourires enfantins et sa fraîcheur. Il s'était dit…il s'était dit qu'elle, au moins, méritait de vivre loin de la guerre. Elle _devait _rester pure. Il avait trouvé une nouvelle raison d'affronter la vie.

Mais Gin Ichimaru ne voulait plus affronter cette chienne de vie. Il aurait préféré mourir.

Un mouvement à sa droite le ramena à la réalité. Il vit alors le regard de Grimmjow.

Et, tout ce qui s'y reflétait, était la douleur et la perdition.

- Dis-le moi, Ichimaru,_ chuchota d'une voix brisée le Sexta_. Dis-moi ce que nous deviendrons, une fois qu'il ne restera plus rien.

Le traître demeura silencieux. Le bleuté explosa soudainement, hurlant, et son poing s'abattit à quelque millimètres de la tête de l'argenté.

- REPONDS MOI CONNARD ! NOUS ALLONS TOUS Y PASSER, C'EST CA ?!

Il trouve bien ironique qu'un Espada, incarnation d'un aspect de la mort ait peur de cette dernière. Gin ne put faire qu'une seule chose. Il enlaça son interlocuteur, d'un geste spontané. Il le serra contre lui, très fort, et nicha sa tête dans son cou.

Grimmjow entendit alors sa réponse, soufflée comme un secret, que la Lune garderait à jamais pour elle.

Lorsque Grimmjow rentra dans sa chambre, il était éteint. Il ne pensait plus, il ne voulait plus penser. Ça faisait trop mal.

Jiyuu dormait. Il se colla contre elle. Embrassa ses cheveux. Attrapa sa main, minuscule. Caressa son visage. Puis, très lentement, le regard vide enserra son tête. Bientôt, une lumière faible jaillit entre sa paume et ces cheveux. Jiyuu pâlit, et ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un cri muet, toujours endormie. Peu à peu, une douce chaleur l'envahit, et sa peau retrouva son éclat. Grimmjow se sentit revivre. Il ôta sa main les joues de sa sœur s'étaient creusées, légèrement. Il regarda son torse, car il ne souffrait plus : sa marque avait disparue, il sut qu'il avait gagné un peu de temps.

Alors, le Sexta se retourna, évitant tout contact avec l'autre partie de son âme.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Grimmjow Jaggerjack pleura.

_On le dérangeait. Quelqu'un fouillait, un peu plus haut, on lui prenait de l'énergie. _

_Il n'avait pas la force de remonter, il préférait rester en bas, à l'abri, là où personne ne pouvait le sentir. Très vite, la sensation disparut, ce qui le soulage a. il comprit alors qu'en lui prenant quelque chose, l'intrus lui avait aussi donné. La chose s'en empara comme d'un précieux trésor, le gardant tout au fond de lui. Ca bougea, remua son être, s'adapta à sa forme. Il s'amusa un peu, heureux. Création, destruction. Evolution, régression. C'était beaucoup plus drôle quand on était le Créateur, le Maitre, ou la volonté dirige entièrement la conscience._

_Il transforma tellement cette énergie qu'il se l'appropria, et il __**remonta.**_

_Quelques changements. Il se sentait moins lourd, il pouvait bouger. Un peu, juste un peu, mais c'était suffisant pour l'instant. Il avait gagné une faculté, très floue et trouble, mais passionnante. _

_A présent, il __**voyait.**_


	4. Trahison

_Sereitei._

Le capitaine de la 12e Division, Mayuuri, était plongé dans ses expériences plus que douteuses, quand la porte de son laboratoire s'ouvrit doucement. Nemu s'avança respectueusement, tête baissée.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas me déranger en plein travail ! _Lui cria son père, sans lever les yeux de sa créature disséquée. _

- Pardonnez-moi capitaine, _s'excusa Nemu._ Mais Monsieur Urahara est arrivé.

Mayuuri jura, agacé. Il avait fallu que ce sénile Capitaine Commandant se mêle de ses affaires et, trouvant qu'il n'allait pas assez vite dans ses recherches, décide de lui coller cet imbécile d'Urahara dans les pattes ! De quoi se mêlait-il ? C'était peut-être la guerre, mais aucune attaque n'était survenue, il n'était pas pressé ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que Urahara pourrait-il bien lui rapporter d'utile ? Il était capable de se débrouiller seul, il n'avait besoin de personne !

- Bonjoooouuur, Mayuuri ! _s'écria l'imbécile blond._ Oh, je vois que tu travailles dur, hein ? Ahaha, je te reconnais bien là !

- La ferme ! _l__ança le susnommé_. Je ne **veux **pas entendre ton agaçante voix de crécelle ! Assis-toi dans un coin et ne touche à rien, sinon je te dissèque sur le champ !

Urahara ne répondit pas, et explora le laboratoire. Il souriait, ça lui faisait étrangement plaisir de retrouver son élève au sale caractère.

S'il se retrouvait ici, c'était dans le but d'apporter des informations précieuses avec le capitaine, afin de l'aider dans ses recherches, dans une collaboration pour le moins surprenante. Oh, il était toujours considéré comme un traître, mais on lui avait quand même imposé sa présence, comme s'il obéissait toujours à la directive du Sereitei, ce qui le faisait rire jaune. Cependant, il n'avait opposé aucune résistance, jugeant la situation assez critique pour faire profil bas. Et puis, il pouvait les narguer, il ne serait pas « renvoyé ». De plus, les Shinigamis avaient besoin du Créateur du Hogyioku, et non l'inverse.

Mais ce qu'il n'avouerait jamais, c'était que la bouffe de Soul Society était meilleure que celle du monde humain…

- Dis-moi mon petit Mayuuri, ou en es-tu dans tes recherches ? Tu as avancé quelque part ?

- Comment veux-tu que j'avance, je n'en sais pas plus sur le Hogyioku ! C'est TOI qui as créé ce truc inutile, et Aizen l'a pris avec lui dans sa fuite ! je sais seulement que c'est un moyen de réaliser son souhait en fonction du potentiel de l'intervenant !

- Presque, Jeune Padawan !

- Jeune quoi ? _siffla le scientifique, méfiant._

- Oh, non, je me suis laissé aller, avec la télévision, en ce moment… Pour tout te dire, le Hogyioku peut s'adapter à son porteur, afin de répondre au mieux à ses attentes. Il peut donc « réfléchir », en quelque sorte. Seulement, plus le porteur utilise cette « armure », plus il laisse des traces. Comme un vêtement que l'on porte tout le temps, et qui finit par s'user. Ou alors des chaussures qui peu à peu, prennent la forme du pied. Enfin, c'est ce que _mon _Hogyioku ferait !

Le Scientifique leva les yeux au ciel –il avait compris, pas besoin de métaphores infantiles !- et lui figne signe de poursuivre.

- Cependant, ayant été dévoré par celui d'Aizen, je n'émets là que des suppositions. Je pense que la confrontation des deux artefacts (additionnés au désir et à la puissance de Sosuke) a amené à la création d'un Hogyioku plus puissant mais surtout plus _évolué._ Or, quand je parle de traces, il s'agit de traces spirituelles, de sentiments : pour comprendre les vœux de son porteur, il faut d'abord s'imprégner de ses ressentis et ces émotions. Mais le Hogyioku est particulier. Il ne prête pas uniquement sa force, il prend aussi. A force de côtoyer Aizen, il finit par s'_identifier _à lui, c'est-à-dire qu'il le reconnait comme son maître. Et, lorsque que ce sera chose faite, que se passera-t-il… ? Aizen aura atteint la force ultime, et nous mourrons tous dans t'atroces souffrances 3 ! _Expliqua-t-il, une note joyeuse dans son dernier mot._

- Je n'y vois rien de drôle, dégénéré.

- Donc, notre priorité à nous, _continua Bob-man en l'ignoran_t, et de créer une _entrave, _afin que le Hogyioku ne devienne pas lui aussi un psychopathe endurci et ne se mette du côté d'Aizen !

- Tu parles de ton artefact comme s'il était vivant, tu le sais ça ?

- Evidemment. Le Hogyioku _est _vivant. Du moins, il réfléchit, créé, sent. C'est comme une graine ou un enfant. S'il est entouré de mauvaises choses, alors il deviendra mauvais lui aussi. Ce qu'il lui faut, c'est un peu d'amour et de tendresse…

- Nous ne sommes pas dans un conte ! _explosa le scientifique_. Il faut détruire cet artefact, c'est évident ! Tss, incapable !

Les deux scientifiques continuèrent de se disputer, Nemu assistant à leur débat, se disant que cette alliance promettait d'être houleuse.

* * *

_Las Noches._

- Vous avez demandé à me voir, Seigneur ?

Notre maitre me souriait, assis sur son trône, jouant négligemment avec sa mèche c'était drôle, on avait la même, c'était une de mes fierté Aizen était mon modèle, lui ressembler était un de mes objectifs. Gin et ce connard de Tosen étaient là aussi, derrière le Seigneur, me défiant. Je me suis avancée, joyeuse.

Je me rappelais bien de la salle du trône, enfant, je passais ma vie assise à côté de mon Maitre, par terre ou sur ses genoux, là où il me contait toutes sortes de récits et ou j'avais la meilleure vue pour assister à ses décisions toujours justes.

Néanmoins, je restais étonnée de cet appel d'habitude, quand il avait besoin de quelque chose, c'était Grimmjow qu'on appelait et pour les réunions, c'était Grimmjow qui y participait. J'étais le Sexta remplaçant, pas grand-chose d'intéressant…

- Ha, Jiyuu. Je suis heureux de te voir, vraiment.

_Ironie. _Son ton transpirait d'ironie. C'était bizarre, le Seigneur avait toujours été direct, sans arrière-pensée, véritable. Alors pourquoi… ?

Inconsciemment, je me suis stoppée. Gin était penché, comme s'il semblait prêt à sauter. Il avait la mâchoire saillante. Il serrait les dents, fortement, pour s'empêcher de parler, peut-être.

Mon instinct gronda. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

_Ca remuait. Il n'aimait pas. En face, un grand trou noir. On voulait l'avaler._

- Il y a…un problème ?

- Je n'ai pas eu votre rapport, sur la mission. Cela m'étonnait, alors j'ai voulu résoudre le _problème _de moi-même…

Comment ça ? A l'ordinaire, Grimm s'en chargeait. Il était fatigué, certes, mais de là à négliger ses devoirs…

- Je suis désolée, Seigneur, _chuchotai-je, indécise_. D'habitude, mon frère…

- Oui, d'habitude, me coupa le brun. Mais est-ce vraiment comme d'habitude, très _chère ?_

_Il n'aimait pas ça. Son hôte n'était pas confiant. C'était dangereux._

Je me suis crispée, apeurée. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle, pas même un serviteur. Mon instinct hurla, et mes mains se mirent à trembler. Je ne voulais pas que mon frère soit puni, il souffrait déjà trop. Mon maître se pencha vers moi, tel un prédateur jaugeant son repas.

Il ne me ferait pas de mal. Il m'aimait, il me l'avait certifié. C'était mon père, mon Créateur, mon maître, et notre relation était tendre. Je n'étais pas censé avoir peur.

- Viens ici, _m'ordonna-t-il en tapotant ses genoux_. Nous avons des choses à nous dire.

Je restais immobile, incapable de bouger.

- J'ai dit : _viens ici._

Mes jambes bougèrent d'elles-mêmes, happées par la volonté du Seigneur de Las Noches. Il me sourit de manière doucereuse j'étais désormais terrifiée. J'ai cherché du réconfort auprès de Gin, mais seul son sourire insupportable me répondit.

J'étais déjà assise sur ses genoux, le ventre retourné. Je tremblais, mais soutint son regard. Un coude sur un bras du trône, l'autre main se colla dans mon dos, comme pour m'empêcher de fuir.

- Alors, Jiyuu. Sa voix me brûlait l'être, comme du poison. Que s'est-il passé, lors de ta mission ?

_Il reconnaissait l'intrus. Il se battait, incapable d'atteindre les niveaux supérieurs, rageant comme une bête emprisonnée. L'intrus était tout autour, encerclé, piégé._

_Il hurla._

Aizen caressa les cheveux de la jeune fille, pâle et muette. Son sourire s'agrandit, et il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres contre son front.

- J'attends.

La Sexta était incapable de parler : si elle ouvrait la bouche, ce serait pour vomir. Elle avait la tête en feu, transpirait. A l'intérieur, ça s'agitait. Quelque chose lui engourdissait les membres, enflammait son cœur, l'alourdissant. Et Aizen, qui semblait la bouffer du regard, ces doigts baladeurs qui semblait la brûler.

Elle aurait voulu s'enfuir. N'importe où, mais loin de cet homme elle ne l'adorait plus, il lui faisait trop peur.

_Il sentit l'hôte, sa peur qui envahissait lentement tout son être. Il ressentait la même chose, et sa volonté était en accord avec l'âme. Il fut surpris, cela lui donnait de la puissance, encore. Il l'absorba, glouton, décidé à ne rien laisser s'échapper. L'intrus voulait que l'hôte parle, mais ce dernier en était incapable, preuve qu'il y avait un problème. Indécis, il développa sa vue, floue, mais néanmoins fonctionnelle. Il observa la scène sous ses yeux, stupéfait. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait cet Homme, celui qui le manipulait depuis si longtemps, son Créateur. Il l'observait avec neutralité, immobile. Il ne savait qu'en penser._

- Non, non, Seigneur. Rien d'inhabituel.

Elle avait chuchoté ses mots très bas, si bas que Sosuke crut avoir mal entendu. Ses subordonnées avaient le souffle coupé, tendus.

Sosuke sourit. En contact avec la petite, en sondant sa pression spirituelle, il avait trouvé ce qu'il recherchait. Oui, la chose était bien présente, infime mais détectable, qui renvoyait un très faible écho, qui pulsait comme un cœur.

- Tu es sûre ?_ la questionna-t-il_. Alors pourquoi je sens un étranger en toi ? tu ne me mentirais pas, à moi ?

- Non, je vous jure que non ! Jamais je n'oserai, Maître.

Brave petite. Le traître lui tapota la tête, toujours en souriant. Elle le regardait avec un mélange de respect profond et de criante. Soudainement, sa main agrippa ses cheveux, lui arrachant un petit cri. Il raffermit sa poigne, la soulevant en même temps qu'il se levait. Le tenant fortement, il relâcha sa pression spirituelle, se laissant totalement aller, assommant ses gardes du corps. Entre sa peau et la tête de sa victime naquit une lumière blafarde. Bientôt, les cris se changèrent en hurlements, et Jiyuu arrêta de se débattre, les yeux révulsés.

- Je t'ai trouvé.

_C'était une sensation horrible. Une fouille des plus immondes, l'hôte comme la chose eurent l'impression d'être pénétrés de toutes parts, l'âme de la gamine était violée, retournée, et il s'enfonça dans ses profondeurs. Ce ne fut pas assez, l'intrus le toucha, et la plus horrible des souffrances lui fut infligée. Il se sentait meurtri. Régression, encore et encore, torture qu'il aurait préféré ne plus connaitre. Il voulait que l'intrus sorte, qu'il s'éloigne au plus vite, qu'il le laisse tranquille. Le désespoir l'engourdissait. Il ne voulait plus ressentir, voir ou toucher, il voulait qu'il disparaisse, il ne voulait plus jamais avoir affaire à son Créateur. Il le reniait, cet homme qui lui faisait tant de mal, et bientôt, la chose fut envahi de haine._

_Son porteur sombrait peu à peu, renforçant cette haine. Il ne voulait pas, il n'en pouvait plus, il devait faire quelque chose, rendre à son Créateur sa peine, lui infliger une correction qui marquerait à jamais ses os. Ce n'était plus qu'une bête traquée, incontrôlable, qui repoussa cette intrusion, lentement, insidieusement, de toutes ses forces…_

_Une inversion. La régression se stoppe. Peu à peu, il remonte. Peu à peu, sa haine grossit. Et il dévore, il nettoie, il panse les plaies en remontant, il annihile toute trace de l'intrus sur l'âme, il le repousse. La vue, le toucher, tous les sens lui parviennent. C'est nouveau, mais il puise dans cette énergie pour détruire._

_Une poche de vide. Une lumière. Et, la chose à un corps._

_Il s'arrête, peut-être une nanoseconde. Il n'a pas encore conscience du temps. Il sent la vie, si fort que c'en ait presque douloureux. Il a pris la place de son hôte, enfoncé un peu plus bas, et c'est jouissif. Mais il se sent déjà repartir, alors il agrippe cette main, celle de son Créateur dans l'espoir de la briser, et ce toucher le bouleverse. Il lâche prise, épuisé, heureux, car le calme était enfin revenu. Il est tellement soulagé que ça l'assomme. L'âme de l'hôte remonte, il s'enfonce le plus loin possible, voulant être seul, sans ressentir d'énergie autour de lui pour se ressourcer. _

Aizen hurle. C'est extrêmement rapide, mais il sait que la chose lui a_ mangé _une infime partie de sa pression spirituelle. La main de Jiyuu avait écrasé la sienne, et deux orbites noires l'avaient observé. Il en avait été dégouté. Il s'était alors éloigné, et la fille était tombée à ses pieds, inconsciente. Kaname s'était précipité à son secours, mais il l'avait repoussé, en colère. Le Hogyioku, sa Créature, l'avait repoussé. Il ne l'_acceptait pas_ pire, il se refusait à lui. Deux doigts de sa main étaient cassés.

C'était pire que ce qu'il pensait. Cet enfoiré avait évolué beaucoup plus vite, trop vite, et s'était superbement joué de lui. Il pensait ne trouver qu'une bête créature vide, qu'il aurait écrasée comme un moucheron, mais c'avait été une bête enragée qu'il avait trouvé.

Et il semblerait que cette bête défendrait jusqu'au bout son porteur, pleinement consciente de la vie et de la sienne en particulier. Il devait s'en débarrasser.

Replaçant ses cheveux, il se tourna vers Gin, qui était penché sur la fille, son habituel sourire de renard sur les lèvres.

- Ouvrez un portail, _asséna-t-il_. Et balancez-la dans le Sereitei. De très haut et très fort, c'est compris ?

- Bien, Maître Aizen, _souffla Kaname,_ qui s'exécuta.

Il détourna les yeux, frustré. Un instant, il avait presque eu peur, face à sa créature. Il détestait être déstabilisé.

Jiyuu prit une grande inspiration soudaine, ouvrant les yeux. Elle était stone, mais consciente, et s'affola quand Gin l'attrapa par le col, sans un mot. Il l'a fit glisser jusqu'au bord du portail, puis saisit sa gorge. Elle se débattit faiblement, le suppliant, mais il ignora ces supplications. Elle écarquilla les yeux, choquée.

- Bye bye, chaton !

Et Gin jeta Jiyuu dans le vide.

J'avais mal. La chute avait été rapide, brutale, et je me mis à vomir.

Il m'avait répudiée. Je me sentais sale, violée. Et Gin…

Pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je fais de mal ? Je devais l'avoir blessé, mon Seigneur ne m'aurait jamais touchée sinon ! C'était de ma faute, mais j'avais toujours été obéissante, prévenante, j'étais une de ses plus fidèles partisane !

Tremblante, j'ai ouvert les yeux, essayant de distinguer là où j'étais tombée il y avait tellement de poussière que je ne distinguais rien, n'entendais rien.

_**Tu ferais mieux de te lever.**_

Je ne l'ai pas écouté, assommée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'imaginais bien rester au sol, à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, et me laisser mourir. J'étais trop fatiguée pour réagir.

La poussière se dissipa et bientôt, de cris me parvinrent. Des maisons apparurent, de style traditionnel japonais, et bientôt un village me fit face. Des hommes s'approchèrent timidement, ne portant pas de masques, l'air méfiant. Ils avaient l'air _humain._

Et je compris. J'étais à Soul Society, moi, une Espada, en territoire ennemi.

Lentement, je me suis appuyé sur mes bras. Le silence était maître, tandis que nous nous observions en chien de faïence. Les hommes étaient habillés de costumes simples, et j'en déduisis que ce n'était là que des âmes.

Des âmes pleines d'énergie…

Je me mis à saliver. Tout Arrancar gardait ses instincts, et dévorer les âmes était quelque chose de primaire, presque naturel. Très peu continuait cette pratique, mais parfois, dans le besoin…

Je détestais ce genre de chose c'était proche du cannibalisme, ça me répugnait.

Je m'assis avec difficulté, et le nombre de spectateurs ne cessait d'augmenter. Bientôt, les Shinigamis arriveront, et je serais certainement décapitée sur place. J'étais seule, blessée, sans Pantera ou mon frère pour me défendre. Je pris peur, et l'adrénaline monta en moi. Je me levais, me cogna contre un mur, et les âmes se reculèrent, effrayées. C'était instinctif, j'étais le prédateur, la peur leur venait naturellement.

Ou aller ? Dans combien de temps me trouvera-t-on ? De quel côté le danger surviendra ? Que faire ?

_**Courir ?**_

_Oh toi, tu la ferme !_

- Par-là ! l'explosion venait de cet endroit, dépêchez-vous !

Jurant, je me suis assise, ne sentant pas encore une grosse menace arriver. Mais, rapidement, des pressions spirituelles plus grosses s'ajoutèrent aux moyennes, ce qui m'affola un peu. Boitillant, je me suis enfuie, les âmes s'écartant sur mon passage. Bizarre, d'habitude une jolie fille qui tombe du ciel, ça fait toujours plaisir…

Derrière moi, je sentis les grandes pressions spirituelles se rapprocher. Des capitaines, vices-capitaines, lieutenants ? Peu importe, ils étaient nombreux et ils allaient vite. J'ai augmenté ma vitesse, l'adrénaline me remettant très vite sur pieds.

J'étais la sœur de Grimmjow, la Sexta Espada : j'étais très forte pour la vitesse et les ondes sonores. Je ne me laisserais pas avoir si facilement, Aizen et Gin allaient payer pour leur trahison.

_Alerte à toute les Divisions ! Intrusion au 3__e__ quartier du Rukongai ! Les capitaines doivent s'y rendre immédiatement, ordre du Capitaine Général !_

La capitaine de la 2e Division s'empara de son sabre, prête au combat, et se tourna vers Yoruichi. Elles avaient étés coupées en pleine conversation par un papillon de l'Enfer, et, étant les plus proches, Soi Fon ne se posait pas plus de questions. D'un hochement de tête, elles se lancèrent à la poursuite de l'intrus, sur un pied d'égalité. Elles sentirent la pression spirituelle de l'intrus diminuer, comme pour se cacher, mais il avait affaire à deux dirigeantes des Services Secrets de Soul Society, qui ne se laisseraient pas berner.

- Soi Fon, _chuchota la femme chat._ On se sépare, ce sera plus simple pour l'acculer.

- Oui !

Elles se séparèrent, silencieuses, et la Capitaine eut pour objectif de trouver l'âme errante avant sa maîtresse, pour lui prouver sa valeur.

Bientôt, l'intrus se stoppa, à quelques mètres d'elles. Il s'était caché dans la foret, le meilleur endroit pour tromper ses poursuivants, alors pourquoi s'arrêter ? Intriguées, elles s'avancèrent discrètement, prêtes au combat. Les deux femmes firent bientôt face à une touffe bleue, puis à un corps, et une jeune fille les attendait de pied ferme, le regard déterminé. Elle avait un morceau de masque sur la tête, et Yoruichi écarquilla les yeux, choquée.

- Soi Fon, c'est une Arrancar ! Fais attention !

- Je sais ce que je fais _! siffla la commandante des Services secrets. _Et, toi ! Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Ah, ça c'est une très bonne question ! _Lui répondit-elle effrontément avec un sourire._ Alors on va jouer à chat ?

- Ne nous prend pas pour des imbéciles, _lui conseilla la plus âgée_. Rends-toi bien sagement et-

- Pour ensuite me faire découper en rondelles ? Hors de question ! On va voir si vous suivez le rythme, neh ?

Quelle impertinence ! Soi Fon jura de lui donner une bonne correction à cette gamine malpolie ! Mais, celle-ci se détourna et, se ramassant sur elle-même, elle se mit à courir, si vite que la Shinigami crut à un Shunpo. Elles se lancèrent néanmoins à sa poursuite, étonnées. Elle allait vite, cette diablesse ! Bientôt, le rythme augmenta, et elles eurent grand mal à la suivre sous les arbustes et les taillis. L'Arrancar se mouvait avec aisance, tel un chat, et Soi Fon abandonna la partie, laissant la place à Yoruichi, qui souriait largement.

- Pas de soucis, Soi Fon ! Je suis la plus rapide de Soul Society, aucune chance qu'elle m'échappe ! Mets-toi en hauteur, ce sera plus simple pour la débusquer !

Elle hocha et surplomba la forêt. Le jeu du chat, hein ? Elle avait très bien choisi ses mots, Yoruichi allait s'amuser !

La femme chat retrouva rapidement la trace de l'inconnue, jubilante. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pu s'exercer ainsi, ça lui avait manqué ! Elle décida de bloquer chaque sortie de la forêt pour ne lui laisser qu'une échappatoire, Soi Fon n'aurait plus qu'à la cueillir…

Très vite, l'inconnue diminua sa vitesse, car Yoruichi lui apparaissait à chaque tournant. Acculée, elle se stoppa, se ramassa une nouvelle fois sur elle-même, et sauta en l'air au moment où la main de la jeune femme voulut se refermer sur son col. Elle monta, très haut, surprenant la deuxième Shinigami brune. Elle lui abattit violemment son poing dans l'estomac, lui coupant le souffle elle usa du Sonido et s'enfuit.

Jiyuu détestait fuir, mais elle n'avait pas de sabre, et elle savait les deux autres assez puissantes pour la tuer. Soul Society était grand, si elle les semait, elle pourrait trouver un moyen de retourner au Palais, et ensuite…

Ensuite, Aizen la tuera surement et son frere…

- Putain de connard de merde ! _Hurla-t-elle dans le vide. _Il avait tout prévu !

Derrière elle, les deux Shinigamis se faisaient distancer, et elle rit jaune. Pas si compliqué, en fait…

Soudain, quelque chose la percuta et elle s'écrasa au sol.

...Okaaaaaayyy. Ils avaient décidé de tous la faire chier, aujourd'hui.

- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! NAN MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE ! J'VAIS TE BUTER CONNARD !

- TA GUEULE ! _Lui répondit un homme brun, un 69 tatoué sur la joue._ TU nous attaque, y'a rien d'plus normal que de te rendre la pareille !

- Que dalle ! _hurla la jeune fille, le visage en sang, d'une voix forte_. Je FUIS, enfoiré, c'pas pareil ! Elle est ou cette putain d'attaque, hein ? Excuse de merde ! Mais vous avez un problème, c'est pas possible ! Y'a personne qui vous éduque, dans ce Sereitei ?!

_- PARDON ? Les yeux d'Hisagi se rétrécirent, une veine palpita sur son front. _C'est une putain d'Hollow bouffeuse d'âme sanguinaire qui parle ?! Tu t'es introduite dans notre Sereitei et ce ne serait pas une attaque ? La blague ! j'vais t'exploser la gueule !

- Grand con ! Primero, je ne suis _PAS_ sanguinaire, okay ? Sexy je veux bien, mais pas sanguinaire ! Et je suis _tombée, _tu crois vraiment que j'aurais mené une « attaque » en solo ?! Et c'est facile de faire le chef quand on prend les autres par surprise !

- J'parie trois bouteilles de saké sur la meuf.

- Et moi six sur Hisagi ! _Murmurèrent_ _Rangiku et Ikkaku_.

Un petit attroupement s'était formé, et des Shinigamis indécis nous observaient.

_**Fuir il est temps.**_

_Toi tu vas ta gueule fermer._

Sans un mot de plus, j'ai levé la main, me concentrant. Je n'avais le droit qu'à un seul coup, mon état ne me permettait plus. J'étais décidé à lui faire ravaler sa suffisance, ma colère envers Aizen renforçant cette décision. Une boule rouge se forma dans ma paume, et c'est avec un grand sourire digne de Grimmjow que je lui balançais mon Cero en pleine figure.

* * *

J'ai pas mal de vues sur cette histoire, mais aucun avis, même négatif...Pourtant j'aimerais bien connaitre vos avis :) !


	5. Rebellion

- Moi je propose une dissection complète afin de glaner de précieuses informations pour la guerre.

- Moi j'la défie, et on voit après. Si elle est forte on la garde sinon je la tue !

- Il faudrait la questionner, la faire parler. Et la surveiller, on est jamais trop prudent avec les sous-fifres d'Aizen !

- Allons, allons, c'est une enfant ! Regarde-la, Toshiro, elle doit avoir ton âge ! Détends toi et prend un bonbon…

Pour la énième fois, Jiyuu soupira longuement, se demandant si un choc violent contre le mur la tuerait. Ce sera rapide, et elle n'aura plus à entendre ces stupides Shinigamis décider de son sort.

Stupide, c'était le mot. Après avoir balancé son Cero sur le brun, elle avait été encerclé et un autre brun, l'air coincé et fermé, l'avait entravé avec un sort et l'avait tout bonnement assommée.

Depuis, elle était en plein milieu d'une réunion de Capitaine (le mec aux longs cheveux blancs le lui avait précisé), attendant qu'on décide de son sort, les mains liées. Plus de trois quart d'heure qu'elle était là, elle en avait marre ! Oh, elle avait beuglé son mécontentement, mais ces enfoirés lui avait fourré dans la bouche un torchon, ce qui l'avait outré. Elle était une jeune femme, depuis quand on maltraitait les filles ? Quelle bande de cons !

Grimmjow lui manquait. Etait-il toujours en vie ? A sa recherche ? Elle aurait donné tout et n'importe quoi pour être à Las Noches. Ou loin, avec son frère, dans le monde réel.

Si elle était encore en vie, c'était à cause de Gin. Il avait glissé un fin collier d'argent à son cou (probablement avant de la jeter du haut du Garganta), avec une amulette de la 3e division accrochée au collier. C'était un bijou ancien, qu'on transmettait de Capitaine à Capitaine, afin d'envoyer des alliés à Soul Society. En clair, quiconque possédait une de ses douze amulettes devait être accepté au Sereitei (encore une fois, cela lui avait été expliqué par Cheveux blancs). Enfin, quand c'était un traître, on ne savait comment réagir, surtout lorsque « l'allié » était un ennemi.

Alors, Gin était toujours son ami ? Ou était-ce encore un coup tordu pour mieux la manipuler ? Elle ne savait plus trop, elle était épuisée et inquiète.

Aizen… avait-il vu, quelque part, sa rencontre avec le Shinigami en fuite ? avait-il décidé de la punir ? Ça lui paraissait tellement dérisoire, ce n'était qu'un bête Shinigami, et cette histoire de rapport oublié…Non, c'était un prétexte, ça se devinait. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui avait déclenché ses foudres ? Il ne pouvait pas savoir que son zanpakuto lui avait parlé, c'était impossible, elle ne l'avait dit qu'à son frère…

D'ailleurs, son sabre ne lui avait pas été très utile. Il n'était pas censé se manifester quand son propriétaire était en danger ? Il restait bien silencieux, pour une voix qui lui dictait son corps ! Après tout, c'était lui qui s'était interposé avant qu'elle ne tue ce foutu Shinigami, qui lui avait imposé sa volonté, alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait pour la sauver il y avait moins d'une heure ? C'était absurde !

Non, cette voix dans sa tête et la chose qu'elle avait vue dans son esprit ne pouvaient être son Zanpakuto. Et il semblerait qu'il n'était pas prêt de révéler son identité.

En observant les Shinigamis, Jiyuu se disait qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air si terrible que ca. Oh, le mec au bob vert l'énervait bien à lui raconter sa vie, mais n'avait pas l'air méchant, bien qu'il avait l'air con avec son éternel sourire niais. Ca l'étonnait, elle qui avait entendu tant d'histoires horribles sur eux et que les Espadas haïssaient le plus au monde, elle les trouva plutôt détendus et pas tellement pressés de la tuer, vu comment ils en discutaient. En fait, elle avait l'impression d'assister à une dispute entre son frère et Ulquiorra, et la nattée brune au visage calme lui rappelait Tia. En vria, ils ne semblaient pas si différent d'eux…

Elle se reprit en secouant la tête. Ces gens-là anéantissaient sans regret son espèce, persuadés d'être dans leur bon droit alors que c'était tout simplement un génocide qu'ils perpétraient. Ce qu'ils faisaient la n'étaient qu'une mascarade pour mieux la duper, comme le ferait Aizen. Finalement, ce dernier était bien un fils de Shinigami, vil comme il était !

Mais plus que tout, la Sexta s'ennuyait. Et son nez la grattait depuis 10 minutes, impossible selon les Shinigamis de lui retirer ses liens. Saletés.

C'est avec ahurissement que l'Armée des 13 divisions assistèrent à la naissance d'une queue poilue bleue nuit, qui vint gratter le nez de l'Arrancar, et celle-ci soupira de soulagement. Puis, souriant avec mesquinerie, elle s'aida de sa queue pour ôter son bâillon.

- Bah quoi ? Z'avez bien un chien géant qui vous sert de capitaine, c'est quoi le plus étonnant ?

- Tais-toi, sale chat de gouttière ! _S'insurgea Komamura._

La fille lui feula dessus, méprisante. Et Toshiro Hitsugaya se massa les tempes, déjà exténué par ce qui allait suivre.

Le Capitaine Général tapa le sol avec sa canne, autoritaire, et le silence envahit la salle.

- Suffit avec vos enfantillages ! _Cria-t-il._ Que viens-tu faire ici, Arrancar ? Quelle est ta mission ?

- Je m'appelle Jiyuu, _siffla-t-elle_. Et je ne suis pas venue vous attaquez, je me suis…enfuie, et j'ai atterris par mégarde ici.

Quelle imbécile. Elle avait encore parlé sans réfléchir. Cependant, dire qu'elle s'était faite répudiée par son Maitre à des Shinigamis l'aurait certainement tuée, sa fierté en aurait pris un trop gros coup. Et puis, au point où elle en était... Jiyuu leva la tête, comme pour les défier malgré sa position plus que délicate au Sereitei. Les Capitaines se concertèrent du regard. Voilà qui était étrange. Une fille qui tombait du ciel, insolente comme pas possible, avec un bijou militaire dont elle ne connaissait pas la provenance…un épineux problème. Qu'allaient-ils faire d'elle ? Ils étaient plus que partagés, car venir seul au Sereitei était une mission-suicide…

S'enfuir du Hueco Mundo ? Cela leur semblait un peu gros… Cependant, l'Arrancar était plus irrité qu'autre chose, ce qui les étonnait fort. N'avait-elle pas peur de se faire tuer ?

- Pourquoi t'es-tu donc enfuie ? Aizen ne te convenait-il pas ? _Questionna Restu Unohana d'une voix douce._

- Disons que…je ne m'accordais pas avec ses idéaux. Enfin, vous tuer, ca je vois pas trop le problème, mais asservir les Hollows sans discussion...Aizen est quand même un des vôtres, à la base, et un Shinigami qui veut faire des Hollows ses sujets, très peu pour moi...! J'ai simplement ouvert un Garganta au hasard, en espérant me retrouver dans le monde réel, mais…et quant à cette amulette, oui Gin me l'a donné, mais je ne connaissais pas sa signification. De toute façon, qui m'aurait crue ? Allez, soyez sympa, c'est ridicule de m'attacher, vous êtes trop nombreux pour que je vous attaque…

Encore une fois, les Shinigamis reprirent leur silence. Mayuuri leva le doigt, attirant l'attention sur sa personne.

- On la dissèque ?

Alors, Jiyuu comprit qu'une longue, très longue discussion s'annonçait.

A côté d'elle, le mec au bob vert continuait son monologue, lui racontant un tas de choses et d'autres dont elle n'avait strictement rien à faire. Elle avait bien compris qu'Aizen voulait se débarrasser d'elle, et cela avait un lien avec la voix dans sa tête, mais pourquoi ? Craignait-il qu'elle devienne trop puissante, la pauvre Sexta bis ? Jiyuu était certainement une de ses plus fidèles partisanes, c'était incohérent !

_Hé, Machin ! T'es la ?_

_**Machin ?**_

_Ouais, je ne connais pas ton nom. Donc tant que tu m'auras dit ton nom, ce sera Machin. Ou Bidule. _

_**Moi…pas de nom.**_

_Bah ce sera Machin, alors. T'es pas mon Zanpakuto, hein ? Mais tu m'as l'air puissant, vu que ce que tu es capable de faire quand tu ne veux pas. Alors ça t'ennuierais de m'aider ? Histoire de rester en vie, peut-être !_

_**Pas...hostiles. Et moi defendre quand je sens hostiles près de toi.**_

- Connard, _chuchota-telle._

- Moi ? _Demanda surpris Kisuke._

- Oui ! _Cria-t-elle, à bout_. Non, pas toi. Laisse tomber, d'accord ? J'suis fatiguée, là, j'veux de la bouffe et un lit. J'ai passé une _putain _de journée de merde, j'ai plus personne avec moi, je vais peut-être mourir et je ne sais pas si mon frère est encore en vie, alors fais-moi le plaisir de te taire. Juste une minute, okay ?

Le scientifique la fixa, surpris. Un frère ? Alors les Arrancars avaient des familles ?

- Tu t'es pas enfuie, n'est-ce pas ? _devina-t-il._

- Bien sûr que si, _soupira-t-elle._ Bon, si vous voulez me tuer, faites-le maintenant, comme ça tout le monde sera content !

Il la jaugea du regard, un petit sourire aux lèvres. En face d'eux, les Capitaines continuaient de discuter entre eux, ne prêtant pas attention à la prisonnière.

Elle avait l'air marrant, cette gamine. Kisuke avait des enfants à sa charge, et bien qu'il ne soit pas très pédagogue, il savait reconnaitre des enfants perdus et déprimés.

Il se leva, attirant l'attention de tous, et se dirigea vers le Capitaine Général.

- Vous vous souvenez, de cette entrave dont je vous ai parlé ? Il semblerait qu'elle nous soit tombée du ciel ! sa blague n'eut pas l'effet escompté, et il reprit. Doonc, faisons un marché : on la garde près de nous, on la prive de ces pouvoirs, et on lui fait découvrir notre pays ! On pourra certainement apprendre plus de choses sur nos ennemis, et puis si elle s'est _enfuie, _c'est qu'elle ne doit pas être si dangereuse ! et, à la moindre tentative de duperie, on la tue ! Mais puisqu'elle semble se refuser à l'autorité d'aizen, je pense qu'une possible alliance pourrait être plus que bénéfique ! Allons, n'est-ca pas là une solution idéale, même temporaire ? _Termina-t-il joyeusement._

- Je me porterais garant, _continua Ukitake, qui semblait prêt à tout pour sauver une pauvre enfant perdue (selon lui)_. Je garderais un œil sur elle. Et je suis sûre qu'elle ne nous fera rien, n'est-ce pas Jiyuu ?

Cette dernière regarda les deux hommes avec surprise, mais hocha néanmoins la tête en signe de consentement. Voila qui était étonnant. Un Shinigami qui prend sa défense, c'était risible ! Enfin, elle avait la vie sauve pour le moment, chose qu'elle ne pensait pas possible.

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, _appuya Kyoraku._ N'est-ce pas là un moyen de mieux connaitre les Arrancars ?

Le vieux Commandant réfléchit quelques instants, puis ouvrit un œil. Il fixa la jeune femme, qui soutint son regard avec neutralité.

- C'est entendu, _finit-il par déclarer._ Mais au moindre problème, nous tuerons cette Arrancar.

Kurostuchi cria, voyant là un sujet de recherche qui s'échappait. Soi Fon gronda, sa fierté touchée depuis que la gamine lui avait porté un coup. L'ignorant, Ukitake s'approcha de Jiyuu, et avec un sourire avenant lui retira ses liens.

- Je suis le Capitaine de la 13e division, Jyuushiro Ukitake. Enchanté !

- Enchantée…aussi. Jiyuu Jaggerjack, Sexta Espada. Et heu…merci ?

Il lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires, l'aidant à se relever.

- Un bonbon ?

* * *

_Ulquiorra observait la petite fille se grignoter les doigts, perdu. C'était étrange, de voir cette petite fille aux cheveux bleus, créature faible et innocente, se balader dans Las Noches, au milieu de tous ces Hollows. A vrai dire, l'Octavo n'avait jamais connu d'enfant de sa vie, et bien qu'il passe régulièrement voir Jiyuu, il était toujours étonné à chaque fois. La Tercera, qui l'accompagnait, lui peignait tendrement les cheveux, comme si elle retrouvait des souvenirs en s'occupant de l'enfant._

_Et Grimmjow, qui terminait sa sieste dans son canapé, un bras sur la tête et ronflait doucement. C'était devenu une situation __normale,__ comme si la vie qui émanait de cette gamine avait toujours empli ces murs, quelque chose d'habituel que tous avaient intégré sans rien dire._

_Mais lui, il était le Néant, celui à qui le Hogyoku s'était le mieux assimilé. Ils étaient les plus proches, car ils s'étaient compris immédiatement, leur volonté et leur âme s'assemblaient le mieux. Et, il savait que cet artefact, qui lui avait donné la force de continuer__, n'aurait jamais donné la vie en soit, il n'aurait jamais aidé une autres de ses créatures à évoluer encore plus. Tout simplement car le Seigneur Aizen, Créateur du Hogyoku ne l'aurait jamais accepté. Il était le véritable Maître, c'était lui qui fixait les limites, et personne ne pouvait le contredire. Personne n'en avait la puissance, car Sosuke était le seul à avoir brisé le Hogyoku, qui pourtant se trouvait dans une dimension supérieure. Il ne reconnaissait que son Maître, ne devait accéder qu'à ses seules requêtes, ignorant les autres._

_Le Hogyoku ne __**pouvait **__se rebeller. C'était impossible._

_Pourtant, Jiyuu était là. Vivante, avec des réflexes intellectuels, qui grandissait, qui apprenait, comme n'importe quel être, née de la volonté et du désir du Sexta, et de la force de l'artefact._

_Mais cela aurait été insuffisant pour donner la vie. Cela aurait seulement accroître la force de Grimmjow, et il aurait certainement été le novelo Secundo ou bien Primero, mais Jiyuu ne serait pas née. Non, pour qu'elle puisse naître, il fallait plus, quelque chose de personnel et une volonté de fer. Le Hogyoku tenait à cette naissance, très fort, tenace, sans que son propre Créateur n'ait pu le sentir. C'était un désir profond, ancien, un projet qui lui tenait à cœur qui avait permis cet évènement. Le désir de Grimmjow avait renforcé le sien, et paf, un bébé naquit de cette union._

_Ce qui signifiait…ce qui signifiait que le Hogyoku n'était pas entièrement sous le contrôle de son Créateur, qu'il se refusait à lui, qu'il s'émancipait, un peu._

_Et c'était alarmant. Pourquoi donc n'était-il pas entièrement soumis, comme eux ? Le Seigneur Aizen avait une âme pure, une volonté impénétrable, il était au-dessus de tous, il était Dieu. _

_Et le Hogyoku, de sa dimension supérieure, avait été englobé par Dieu, et avait reconnu son impuissance, avait été séduit par son désir, il l'avait suivi. Comme tous les autres. Ceux qui refusaient de se prosterner devaient être anéantis._

_Enfin, voilà. Le Hogyoku ne s'était pas totalement soumis, et commençait à ruminer. Il avait transmis énormément à Jiyuu. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais depuis, le Hogyoku était différent. Oui, Ulquiorra Schiffer savait que le Hogyoku s'était délibérément amputé. Parce qu'il sentait ce morceau implanté dans l'âme de la fille, sans que personne n'en ai véritablement conscience._

_Il fixa Jiyuu, qui continuait de baver sur ses doigts, l'autre main occupée à tenir une peluche. Elle focalisa son attention sur lui, apaisée par le massage que procurait le peigne d'Hallibel sur sa tête._

_Il était le plus proche du Hogyoku, son premier « enfant ». Il ressentait le Hogyoku dans le corps de cette fille, plus prononcé que chez les autres, cette pulsion en plus. Elle était la « fille » de la Destruction et du Néant , son existence était vouée à l'échec. Alors comment pouvait-elle bouger, respirer et ressentir devant lui ? Pourquoi le Hogyoku tenait-il tant à la voir en vie ? Il était fait pour le Néant, la destruction, la mort, c'était un paradoxe incroyable ! Ca n'avait aucun sens._

_Soudain, la gamine détacha ses yeux de son visage et prit un air déterminé. Elle se leva à la surprise des deux Espadas, résolue. Puis, serrant ces petits poings, elle se concentra, et leva un pied._

_- DIOS MIOS ! Hurla la Tercera, se relevant gauchement. Ulquiorra, elle va marcher, elle va marcheeeeer !_

_Bien que l'Octavo était surpris –il s'étonnait qu'Hallibel puisse parler aussi fort-, il se mit debout et s'approcha des filles. Jiyuu chancelait, et attrapa les mains qu'Hallibel lui tendait pour garder l'équilibre. Oui, elle allait marcher, et alors ? Il faisait ca tous les jours, il n'y avait rien d'incroyable..._

_- Aaaah Grimmjow ne doit pas rater ça ! Réveille-le, toi ! Ordonna-t-elle._

_- Mais…_

_- FAIS C'QUE J'TE DIS !_

_- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ BORDEL ?! Hurla un sexta déjà réveillé._

_Le brun observa le bleuté, soupirant. Il y avait trop de bruit pour une chose si insignifiante, là. Ils étaient fatigants… _

_Le Sexta compris ce qu'il se passait, et écarquilla les yeux, effrayé. Il se leva d'un bond, débraillé, et se mit à chercher un objet du regard._

_- Merde merde merde ! Je l'ai mis où ? Raah, il va me tueeer ! Dit-il en s'activant dans ses appartements. Retenez-la, vous !_

_Jiyuu perdit l'équilibre, et Hallibel l'empêcha de tomber. Elle cligna des yeux, puis se redressa lentement. Les deux Espadas se concertèrent du regard, perdus._

_- Mais retenez-la ! Répéta le bleuté en fouillant ses armoires. Gin m'a filé un appareil photo pour ce moment précis ! Il va me tuer si jamais j'ai pas une photo de ces premiers pas ! Ce connard connait la cachette de mon herbe, et il a menacé de me dénoncer si jamais…_

_- Tu prendras une photo plus tard et tu mentiras, suggéra l'Octavo. Et comment ça de l'herbe... ?_

_- Mon herbe à chat, crétin ! Il passe toutes les heures pour vérifier ce psychopathe !_

_Jiyuu était maintenant droite et son pied entama sa descente vers le sol. Alors, sous les cris du frère de la petite, les deux Arrancars obéirent. Hallibel lâcha les mains de la petite qui flancha, et Ulquiorra la poussa des doigts. Jiyuu s'écroula brutalement sur le sol, choquée. Les deux Espadas faillirent se féliciter de leur bon travail d'équipe, mais les larmes dans les yeux de Jiyuu les en empêchèrent. Grimmjow trouva l'appareil et se tourna vers eux, victorieux. Un silence plana, puis la plus jeune se mit à pleurer à grosses larmes, ses joues rouges. Elle hurla à pleins poumons, assourdissant les trois adultes, et son frère se précipita vers elle jurant._

_- Mais vous êtes tarés ! Se plaignit-il en attrapant la petite. Celle-ci s'agrippa à son cou, pleurant moins fort. Je vous avais dit de la ralentir, pas la traumatiser ! Elle voudra plus marcher !_

_- On ne voulait pas…C'est de ta faute aussi ! Se défendit Hallibel._

_- CO-MMENT ? … Sortez ! Dégagez ou je vous tue, imbéciles !_

_- Grimmjow, tu devrais apprendre à canaliser ton énergie, sinon tu vas finir par nous peter une durite, tu sais…_

_- JE VAIS VOUS TUEEEEEER ! »_

Le Cuarto s'éveilla en sursaut. Haletant, il regarda autour de lui, mais sa chambre était vide. Il transpirait, lui qui d'habitude n'avait ni chaud ni froid.

Ulquiorra ne rêvait jamais. Il était le Néant, de quoi pourrait-il bien rêver ?

Ce rêve…c'était un souvenir, qui remontait d'il y a près de 180 ans, où il n'était encore qu'Octavo, avant qu'Aizen prenne conscience de sa deuxième Resureccion et ne lui fasse gravir des échelons. Il accompagnait souvent Hallibel chez le bleuté, pour voir ce phénomène qu'était Jiyuu, car la Tercera aimait bien les enfants, ça lui rappelait sa vie d'humaine. Elle était née dans les années 1770 aux Amériques, et elle s'occupait des enfants de son maître, deux garçons de 5 ans, avant que tous ne périssent dans les flammes. Elle était morte en essayant de protéger de son corps les enfants des flammes, mais les trois étaient morts assez vite. Avec la petite, elle retrouvait ses gestes habituels, comme apaisée, presque heureuse.

Mais un Hollow ne peut être heureux. Il finira toujours traqué, abattu par les Shinigamis, n'avait pas d'espoirs. Son existence était considérée comme mauvaise, le Hollow n'était que monstre enragée, une âme qui a cédé à la haine et la violence, sans conscience et détruisant tout sur son passage.

Pourtant…Pourtant Hallibel souriait (il le savait car il voyait toujours le coin de ses yeux se plisser et un air doux envahissait son visage), comme si la vie lui _plaisait_, elle, la créature de la Mort, le Sacrifice, adoratrice du seigneur Aizen. C'était comme son jardin secret, son échappatoire, là où la froideur de Las Noches et la volonté du seigneur Aizen ne pouvaient entrer. Et ce sentiment n'avait pas changé chez elle, Hallibel passait certes moins de temps avec Jiyuu, mais elle restait présente dans la vie de la jeune fille. Jiyuu l'appelait toujours Tia, sa Tante, celle qui veillait silencieusement sur elle. Les deux étaient proches, et parfois Ulquiorra se disait qu'il aurait voulu être aussi intime avec la Tercera. Il aimait bien cette femme.

Le Cuarto savait, lui, qu'Aizen leur mentait. Il le ressentait au plus profond de lui, il le voyait dans les prunelles de son Maître, tout son corps lui hurlait que cet homme n'était que vil mensonge. Pourtant, il restait à ses ordres, parce qu'il lui avait donné ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner, ce qui lui permettait de s'accrocher, lui, le Néant. Ces souvenirs, enfouis au plus profond de lui-même, il les chérissait secrètement, comme s'ils le réchauffaient, l'animaient. Aizen avait laissé la vie sauve à cette enfant, et c'était aussi grâce à ça qu'il lui est fidèle. Parce que dans les jeunes années de la gamine, il s'était un peu retrouvé, et était devenu un _ami _de Grimmjow (chose très étonnante) et d'Hallibel, tous trois s'étant rapprochés par intérêt pour la petite. Et, bien que toute cette amitié fût morte du fait de certains incidents, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'ils avaient beaucoup partagés ensemble, dans des moments simples et silencieux. Ulquiorra aurait presque pu qualifier leur groupe de _famille, _s'ils avaient eu une quelconque parenté.

C'était peut-être ça, qui lui manquait, au fond. Une famille. Il se sentait bien, avec eux il avait vaguement l'impression d'être à sa place, dans la plus grande normalité. Mais un Hollow ne peut avoir de famille, pas vrai ? Ce n'est bon qu'à tuer et à dévorer, en attendant de tomber sur plus fort. Ce n'était réalisable que dans ses rêves, le Cuarto le savait bien.

Il se recoucha, fermant les yeux, sachant d'emblée qu'il ne pourrait plus dormir.

Ulquiorra réfléchissait. Depuis 180 ans. Il tournait en rond, en quête de réponse, de plus en plus déterminé au fil du temps. Le Néant s'était trouvé une occupation dans cette prison dorée qu'était Las Noches, il ne la lâcherait pas de sitôt.

Ca le travaillait tellement qu'il s'était pensé paranoïaque Mais les choses avaient changés. C'était au départ si fugace que personne n'y avait prêté attention. Et puis, ça avait pris une telle ampleur que plus personne à Las Noches ne pouvait l'ignorer...

Le Seigneur Aizen…Comment se pouvait-il que sa toute-puissance soit remise en cause par le Hogyoku ? Ulquiorra voyait bien tous ses Hollows qui discutaient ses ordres, ombres entre les murs qui se chuchotaient des choses au creux de l'oreille. Il n'était pas le seul à réfléchir, revenir en arrière sur tel acte ou telle décision, à se poser des questions. Le Cuarto les surprenait toujours en pleine discussion sur Aizen, mais ce n'était jamais les mêmes personnes. Bien vite, à son arrivée, ils recommençaient à louer le Maitre de las Noches, et il passait outre. C'était des murmures, un grondement presque inaudible, mais Ulquiorra était une chauve-souris, il pouvait entendre de très loin. Et tous ces gens qui discutaient ces agissements étaient aussi alarmants qu'une attaque de Capitaine, mais Aizen ne bougeait pas le petit doigt pour écraser ces langues fourchues. Cependant, il aurait pu tenter d'oublier, s'engonçant dans son rôle de petit soldat obéissant, et il aurait préféré cette option-la, seulement…

Seulement voir une fausse Jiyuu se balader dans le palais, identique en tout à l'originale, si parfaite que même Grimmjow était dupé, l'effrayait.

Ulquiorra Schiffer avait été favorisé par le Hogyoku. Il avait certainement vu quelque chose qu'il lui plaisait en lui, il ne savait pas, mais l'espada avait reçu une faculté bien utile lors de son évolution. On ne pouvait mentir à ses yeux, toute illusion était révélée, ses yeux enregistraient tout ce qu'ils voyaient, dans la plus grande vérité, et Aizen n'échappait pas à cela. Et tout ce qu'il voyait, à la place de Jiyuu, c'était le sabre de son Maitre, l'illusion ultime, Kyoka Suigestu.

Où était passé la gamine ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Ulquiorra ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment, les Jaggerjack étaient plutôt coriaces, mais que s'était-il donc passé pour que le maître décide de s'en débarrasser ?

Et puis, cette illusion…Aizen se cachait, c'était indéniable. Pourtant, quand on est le plus fort, on n'a pas besoin de cacher des choses, les soldats ne feront que suivre aveuglément quoiqu'il advienne… Et Aizen en avait _peur._

Il avait bien ressenti, au tout début, cette chose qui vivait au sein de Jiyuu, cette volonté farouche et puissante, qui semblait défier le Seigneur de par son existence… Etait-ce donc là le symbole de la rébellion du Hogyoku ? Ulquiorra ne savait qu'en penser, et il se demandait s'il n'allait pas devenir fou… Oui, quelque chose se tramait, et Ulquiorra se demandait bien quoi. Alors, il restait fidèle, silencieux, morne, comme vide. Il jouait à merveille son rôle. Il attendait, si jamais la petite était toujours en vie, et si les autres se rendraient compte de la supercherie. Et après ? Que ferait-il ? Non, décidément, il ne pouvait qu'attendre, en continuant de jouer le jeu, en silence, comme d'habitude.

Oui…mais les choses se déroulaient-elles comme d'habitude ?


End file.
